Her Secrets: One Shots
by Marvel'sWhovian
Summary: Ever wonder what's really going on behind the TARDIS doors? What Rys and the Doctor do when their companions are asleep? Well then, this is for you. Starting off with Their Firsts, this story will tell you just about everything you wish to know... all in good time of course. There will be angst as well as some triggering things. You have been warned.
1. Their Firsts

This is just a little background info on the relationship between the Doctor and his lady love Cerys 'Rys'. This takes place between his first body and the Time War, so the John Hurt doctor. Anyways, here's a peek into some moments of their early lives.

* * *

**He's been around her his entire life, always there when she needed him, just as she was for him, or at least tried to be. Their relationship was one of many dimensions and one dimension all at the same time. They were infinate, their lives going in so many separate directions, the traveller and the misfit. Two people joined together by that one time, that first time; the first time he laid eyes on her. It was in that moment that the stars aligned and all was fixed. He was to be hers and she was to be his. Time and space could not tear them apart, nor could war. In the end, they were to find each other, no matter what feelings they harboured towards the other. It was their blessing. For things would happen that would tear them apart, but they'd always come out on top, stronger than before and TOGETHER.**

The first time he'd laid eyes on HER was at a dinner her parents had put on. Their families had been great friends, the relationship lasting well over six centuries. He was only a child at the time, but so confident, a great contrast to her. While he ran around and chatted with the other children, she hid under her mother's skirt, or if her mother could not be found, behind her father's legs. From the moment he saw her, he wanted nothing more than to interact with her, to play with her, get to know her. There was something about the quiet girl with midnight black that drew him in, even at such a young age. Eventually, he had approached her, held his out his hand, waiting for her to take it. He hoped so much she would, that she would join him. A smile spread across his lips as she gingerly took his hand, allowing him to pull her towards the other children and away from the safety of her parents.

The first time he'd heard HER speak, it was after a teacher had corrected her on something she knew was right. She had gotten upset, allowing her anger to take over as she told the teacher that she in fact was right in her analysis of the Earth game Monopoly. The teacher had insisted the girl was wrong but the young girl would not be defeated, or spoken down to as a matter of fact. That was the day he truly saw the fire that raged within her, the passion she consistently stifled. Needless to say, she spent the rest of the week in detention, unable to see him or listen to him ramble on about how amazing Earth was. Although, he would always wait for her and on the walk home, tell her something new. The fact that he had to spend less time with her didn't matter to him though; she was finally starting to come out of her shell, something he had been helping her with since they first met.

The first time he saw HER cry was the day his hearts nearly broke. It was the day the other children learned where her father had come from and had started to call her names. He had tried to defend her, tried to make them stop, but there was not much that could amend the situation, especially with his best friend at the head. His friend was always hypnotic, always able to get his way, and tormenting her was no different. He felt guilty, promising he'd protect her and then breaking it in her time of need, whether it was intentional or not. He felt like a failure. Where her father hailed from didn't bother him, or his parents. They were nice people, and her father was one of the bravest men he knew, besides his own father. He stayed by her side though, after the other kids had finally left, holding her close to him and trying his best to comfort her. It worked a small while that day but she still had to return to the academy and thus, return to the taunts that would follow her for the rest of her life.

The first time he kissed HER was in their 150th year, well his 150th her 149th. They had snuck away from the academy to climb the mountains. She loved it up there, especially in the mornings. She always told it was the way the suns hit the mountains that always took her breath away. He did as well, although for a different reason. Those were the only times he got to see her smile and laugh. He would act silly on purpose, happy to make her happy. It was a day like that when FINALLY he kissed her. He was in the middle of a story when he leaned forward and placed a soft, hesitant kiss on her pink lips. The instant their lips touched, he felt something within him alight and while he was ecstatic at first, his demeanor changed to sullen as she pulled away, ending it as quickly as it began. Without a word, she had darted off, and avoided him for weeks on end.

The first time he told HER that he loved her was the happiest day of his life, at that moment. They had gone on a picnic in the fields, surrounded by the red grass. He had packed all her favorite things, wanting to make it the perfect moment. He had loved her for a while, almost fifty years but his nerves had kept him from saying anything, as well as the reaction he would get from her. He was terrified she'd react as she did when he first kissed her. It took almost a year before she finally stopped avoiding him and each day was hell for him. Then again, he could understand why she would probably run away. Around the other Time Ladies, he was what she called a Casanova, always flirting with them to his heart's content, although nothing ever came out of it. However with her, he was like a bumbling idiot, constantly stumbling over his words, especially when she smiled or laughed. He was enthralled by her, captivated; she was everything he wanted and he was determined to have her. That day had been perfect though. He had finally told her and in return, she had admitted her own feelings towards him. That had left him grinning like a moron for weeks.

The first time he was the reason SHE was crying was the day they'd gotten into their first real argument. It was a day he'd never forget, one that was seared into his mind as one of his biggest regrets. The looks and names had started to bother her, and she had spiraled into something like a depression. At first he had visited her to try and cheer her up but when that hadn't worked, he swore to go after those people, the statement that triggered the argument. He was being irrational and she was trying to explain. He didn't want to hear it though; he was driven by the desire to protect her and his friend was causing her pain, pain he could really do nothing about. In the end, he had said something terrible, something that he'd always regret. That was the day she told him not to come back, that she never wanted to see him again. At the time, he hadn't realised the severity of his words, or that she was serious but after couple years of being ignored, he finally got the message. He wasn't wanted.

The first time he left HER was shortly after his 236th birthday. He had gone over twenty years without seeing her, still feeling guilty for what he had said. To be honest, he was terrified of seeing her and being told to leave. It would pain him more than the separation. He did, however, finally gather the courage to go to see her before he left. He _couldn't _leave without seeing her once more. When they did finally meet, she gave him one hell of a slap, yelling at him for his idiocy and absence. Yes, she had told him to leave and that she needed time, but she didn't think he'd wait twenty years before finally knocking at her door. It wasn't until he said he was leaving did she sober up, sitting in the grass and looking up at him. He wanted her to go with him but he knew she had promised her parents she wouldn't leave. Before the argument, they had often spoken about travelling together, seeing all the universe had to offer and helping people. He wanted to share his experiences with her but he couldn't and leaving her was harder for him than leaving behind his parents and siblings.

The first time he saw HER after his trips, she gave him another slap. This one was for dying on her. She never wanted him to go through it alone and he had, not even telling her of it when it had occurred. Even though the hit hurt like hell, he was happy to see that she still cared. He had told her everything he'd done, even going on to tell her about his short visit to Earth, something that hurt her quite a bit. Earth was a place they'd promised to visit together but after a while, she knew he would have gone without her… it was his favourite planet. Her sadness didn't do much to deter his excitement as he told her though. Sure, it caused him to think of his words a bit more, but there was so much he wanted to tell her. Just being near her after those years apart was enough. But, he had returned with something, a small shell from the beaches of Caldovar. He had engraved the first initials of their names, their true names, on the inside. Just seeing her beam was enough for him to remain home for a while, even if it wasn't very long.

The first time he asked HER to marry him was a shock to them both. They had gone for a walk in the fields, the two reminiscing of their years at the Academy. He was trying to get her to remember all the fun times they'd had, only to run into her cousin, a man who acted more brotherly than anything. The man had wanted to know what they were doing so far away from civilization when he had to open his mouth and say it was a surprise for her. He had been thinking about it for a while, already knowing they were each other's Ame Soeur but he wanted to do something public, something to show them just who she was to him, that they couldn't make her feel any less than what she was. However, they didn't get the chance to really act on it since he was forced to regenerate and then exiled to Earth. They did finally become man and wife after his exile was lifted and he was in his fifth regeneration. Yep, he received her wrath for dying twice before they were finally married. After they'd run from the altar, he brought her to a planet with red grass and a sky that glowed purple. A teal ocean illuminated in the distance; that was where they were joined.

The first time he held THEIR child was the third happiest day of his life. He was a father, something he'd wanted to be, especially with her, even if it was his second child. Just as before, the baby would keep him in Gallifrey until he was old enough but he didn't care. He had a beautiful wife, a wonderful family and now another perfect combination of both her and him. It was an adventure, one that he was willing to stay home for to experience. There was no way he was going to leave her to deal with their children alone. That wouldn't be right, especially knowing just how much of a terror the oldest was and a new baby would be. He wanted to be there, for her and his expanding family and a part of him knew he needed it as well. Sure he would get antsy, but it would be worth it. He refused to miss any milestone in his childrens' lives.

The first time he was **forced** away from HER was during the Time War. He was called to fight, doing so dutifully even if he did not want to. She was worried about him; he could feel it within himself. But she did not argue. They had two children together and while he was away, she had to stay strong. Both were very much like their father, in more ways than either of them could count, meaning they were handfuls. They loved to explore, although the oldest did carry her trait of doing things alone. While both had grown to be incredibly independant, they loved being around their parents and hated when he left to travel. There was always the promise they'd all travel together, but with the war, he knew that probably would never happen. Even disheartened, he remembered kissing her, and then the children, before leaving to join the ranks of soldiers.

The day he learned THEIR oldest had been ripped from her, sent to fight in the War, he had been livid. Against orders, he had left the lines and had returned home to her. He found her, huddled in a corner in the child's room, clutching their youngest, a wreck. He could feel her anguish; especially after learning the oldest had been killed. The flame that was usually lit within him had died, learning that his only daughter had been ripped from the Universe at the age of 203. However, things did not get better. Not long after, their youngest had been the council's next victim. He arrived home in the same fashion, finding his Ame Soeur to be worse off than before, just a shell. The anger that he had felt the first time only grew and that was when he began to change, becoming a man of rage instead of the man he had always been.

When he found that SHE had been taken he was worse than when he found out about their children. Yes, both were important to him, but SHE was his Ame Soeur, the other half to his soul. And the fact he couldn't feel or hear her made things fifteen times worse than how he had been when he heard of his offspring. She was all he had left and with her gone, he was truly alone. His family did not matter to him for his sole reason for living had become her. He told himself he was fighting for her, so that she would never have to cower in fear again, especially not from the Daleks. He knew they were looking for her, their intent to use her as a weapon. He also knew that had also become Rassilon's plan. With her gone, he had nothing to lose, nothing to live for. He went for the Moment, fully intent on ending the War and taking himself with it. That was when he went from The Doctor to The Warrior.

* * *

_15/2/2015_

_Hey all. So, I had decided to update this and repost it since I wanted to do a one shot book sort of deal. Hope you like this updated version. Oh, and my laptop with HER SECRETS is officially dead. I am typing from a chromebook that can't handle the story since it's over 800 pages and 300000+ words so it won't be updated until I get my new laptop, which is hopefully soon. With that said, I'll try to update this one shot thing every other day. It'll take a while since I have a ton of school work (being an English major minoring in history sucks) so don't hold me to the time frame. With that said, hope you enjoyed it._


	2. After the Chips

The moment Cerys had rushed off to the loo, Rose couldn't keep the worry from her face. There were a few times in which her best friend had a reaction as such and they never ended well. Instead of following after her like she wanted, Rose remained at the table. Although the Doctor had tried a few times to engage her in some form of conversation, each effort was ignored. Rose was just too worried.

When ten minutes had passed without Cerys returning, Rose got to her feet and closed the distance between herself and the bathroom. She could hear the Doctor following her but paid little mind as she knocked on the door. Receiving no answer, Rose placed her ear against the door and upon hearing the laboured breathing on the other side took in a sharp breath of her own. She knew whatever was going on in there was not something Cerys would want the Doctor knowing about.

"Are you all right, Cerys?" It was a stupid question to ask, on that if her friend were beside her would give her the famous 'are you shitting me' look. Still, it was a question Rose needed to ask, even if it was mainly for her own benefit. She reached for the knob and jiggled it a bit, finding that it was locked. "Let me in." When the door remained unlocked, the blonde glanced over at the Doctor who had been watching the entire thing curiously. "Please, can you open it?"

From how Rose worried for the other girl, he knew something was wrong with her. He would have asked but they had only been with each other for two adventures and he was unsure if either girl would share information on Cerys' ailment. Making a decision though, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and sonicked the door. Once the lock clicked, Rose all but pushed him aside and rushed in. The moment they were inside, they found Cerys passed out on the linoleum floor, breaths shallow and upon further inspection, heart rate slowing.

Rose had to think of the last time Cerys took her medication and figured it was back before they began travelling with the Doctor. She muttered a few choice words at her friend's irresponsibility. Cerys should know better. After the last time, she knew to always have them on her. Running a hand through her locks, Rose turned to the Doctor, put off by his silence. Instead of yelling at him, she decided to ask for his assistance instead. "Can you held me turn her over. She shouldn't be on her stomach." Without a word, he helped turn the brunette over.

"I'm going to get the Tardis. Park it in the back. Think you can manage getting her out there?" Rose cocked a disbelieving eyebrow at him before waving him off. She couldn't be bothered by him at the moment, especially with the fact that without the proper help, Cerys could fall into a coma and die. She didn't want to think of that possibility though.

Against her better judgement, Rose managed to get Cerys in a sitting positon and after much struggle, onto her feet. She almost collapsed under the dead weight as she tried to find her centre. As she began to leave the room though, the Doctor showed up. Turned out they were taking way too long for his liking. Ignoring Rose's struggle, he swept his arm under Cerys' legs and hefted her into his arms. Rose stumbled by how quickly he had done so but once she regained her balance, she followed him to the Tardis.

Once inside, she followed him as he brought Cerys to her room and laid her onto the bed. Grabbing the quilt at the bottom of the mattress, Rose laid it over her friend and walked out of the room. Much to her surprise, the Doctor remained inside for a while longer. Rose wasn't sure what he was doing, but she hoped he wasn't doing anything to bad, not that she thought he would. Knowing they would have to discuss what had happened, she decided to wait for him in the console room. It made sense; it seemed to be the central meeting area on the ship and she knew he'd end up there eventually.

The Doctor didn't disappoint. About five minutes later, he stalked into the console room, deep in thought. There wasn't much he was able to get from Cerys while respecting the fact that it was something she didn't want shared so he was at a loss on how to treat her. It was quite infuriating, especially since he had an inkling as to who she really was. Consumed by his thoughts, he didn't register Rose's presence until he almost bumped into her. "What are you doing here?" It came out harsher than he intended and it was evident in how the blonde's eyes narrowed at him.

"I figured you would want to talk about what happened."

"And are you going to tell me?"

Rose grit her teeth. "Not if you continue on like that."

The Doctor sighed, knowing he was being a prat. He was usually quite good at keeping up the impression that he wasn't that bad in terms of his companions. But with what was going on with Cerys, he couldn't help it. He felt just as helpless as he did with- NO! He couldn't think of her. That was a luxury he couldn't allow himself after what he'd done. Instead, he brought his attention back to the blonde. "Sorry. Go on then."

"This hasn't happened in a while. The last time was a year and a half ago." The Doctor nodded. That was fine but he wanted to know what caused it. He wanted to help her. "I don't know why it happens but I'm sure Cerys does. She won't tell me or mum though."

Perfect, a person who doesn't want others to know why a certain thing happens to her. People like that made jobs difficult for medical practitioners. "Is she ill?"

"Will it keep her from travelling?" Rose questioned. She didn't want to answer that question unless she knew the Doctor would let her stay. She didn't want to be the reason her best friend had to go home, not that she would stay if that were the case. Rose just wanted to make sure the Doctor wouldn't mind having someone in Cerys' condition travelling with him. "Will you bring her home?"

The Doctor shook his head. He would never send Cerys home because of that, he wanted her around more than he actually wanted to admit. There was just something about her that intrigued him greatly and the fact that she made those delicious pastries meant that the longer she was around, the more he'd get them. "I just want to help her. I don't think I'd be able to just leave her."

Rose stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't believe he'd said that. To be honest, she thought he'd actually say that he didn't want her around. It wasn't something she knew he'd say, but it was something that kind of made sense. In most cases, Cerys was looked at as a liability. She was too reckless at times and her medical issues flared at the worst times. Her best friend was a walking medical disaster waiting to happen and the face that she wasn't looking after herself properly made things so much worse. "Wait, what?"

"I just want to know what's wrong so that I can help. I _do_ have some medical knowledge."

"So she wouldn't have to leave?"

"Nope."

"That's good." Rose smiled at him, happy that they would still be able to travel with the alien. She knew her friend was growing attached to him, and she glad that it was happening. Cerys often had a difficult time with other people and it was nice to know that she had found something in the Doctor that was worth getting to know. But she couldn't help but think that the Doctor was also very much interested in her friend. His comment was enough to prove that thought. He didn't want her to go. Maybe, just maybe things would work out wonderfully between the two. "You know, I think you like Cerys."

"Of course I like Cerys. I wouldn't have her here if I didn't."

"No, but you care about her."

"I care about all of my companions, Rose." The Doctor's brows were furrowed as she tried to understand what Rose was getting to. She was being confusing. Of course he liked and cared about Cerys. He felt that way about all of the people who travelled with him.

"I think you care about her more than you do the normal companion." Rose smirked victoriously when she saw the reaction the Doctor gave at her words. She knew it was true. While he wasn't much help with Jabe, he seemed to calm when Cerys was around; he listened to her when she spoke.

The Doctor's ears grew red when he finally realised what she was trying to say. There was no way she was right. If anything, Cerys reminded him of someone he held dear. Like a typical human though, Rose was jumping to conclusions. It was a bit irritating but he didn't know why he found it so. If her words were false it shouldn't bother him, right? "You are wrong."

"No, I'm not." Before the Doctor could retort, the two saw Cerys enter the room. Knowing that their conversation wasn't appropriate for her ears, especially since it was about her and the Doctor having a semblance of feelings for her the two abruptly ended their conversation.

The Doctor on the other hand was happy for her interruption. It took Rose's focus off of him, something he found he disliked when she was trying to make a point to him. He knew she was wrong about him feeling something for Cerys that was outside the realm of a companion. He didn't feel that way about anyone, not since HER. No, Rose was wrong and Cerys was just a companion. Yet, why did he feel as if he were lying to himself?

* * *

_Yay, so I'm finally updating this story... years (not really) later. As the title says, this is after Cerys passing out after their trip to see the death of Earth. I had fun writing it, especially since it only takes a few hours to get the chapter done. I did want to say that these are supposed to be short. It's a little peek into what goes on in the Tardis that isn't shown in the actual story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it._


	3. Rose Asks to go Home

After the craziness of 1869, Rose left the Cerys to herself. She was well aware of her best friend's distress and knew that she needed time to sort through what had happened. While Rose was aware that she often pushed her friend, there were certain times she knew to leave her be. Forcing her to open up would only end in a fight, and Cerys could be ruthless when in a mood. With nothing to really do, the blonde made her way to the mini theatre she'd found the previous night, or was it that day? She couldn't tell the days in the Tardis. It was all confusing. Still, she went and decided to watch a soppy romantic comedy knowing it would get her out of her own funk.

When she'd watched a few films, Rose stood and went to find the Doctor. As she passed Cerys' room, she could hear faint cries and hoped that she was sleeping. Cries from Cerys could only mean on of two things, and she prayed it wasn't the one that gave her nightmares.

Deciding to leave her friend be, Rose continued on until she reached the console room. To her surprise, she found the Doctor as he walked out of a room, one she'd never seen before. Rose was quite curious as to what he had inside, but was well aware that the alien wouldn't tell her. Cerys would have a better chance getting the answer out of him, not that she'd ever voice that.

As he closed the door, he faced the blonde with a tight smile. He hadn't realised that she was wondering the halls. Maybe if he had, she never would have seen the room. The Doctor knew how curious humans were, especially the blonde before him. He was quite surprised that she had remained silent. Still he could see that a question or request was on the tip of her tongue. "Go on. What do you want?" It came out more abrupt than he intended but at the moment, his mind was on something else... someone else.

Rose grit her teeth. She knew she should have expected a response like that from him; she'd seen how he was after Cerys had retreated to the Tardis. He kept the façade up for Charles, but once inside, he set the Tardis to leave and stormed off. Taking a calming breath that didn't really calm her at all, Rose stated her request. "Look, it's fun travelling and all, but I think you should bring us home." Seeing his face fall, Rose quickly continued. "Not forever. Just to visit my mum. I miss her and I know seeing her would be good for Cerys." Rose mentally congratulated herself as the Doctor contemplated her words. She knew if she hadn't added the bit about Cerys, the Doctor probably wouldn't have humoured her but she was well aware that the alien held a soft spot for her best friend.

"Will it?"

"Yeah. Then she could get her medication seeing as we wouldn't want a repeat of what happened at the chips shop. Besides, she was saying how she wanted to give Jackie a visit."

The Doctor was silent for a moment but upon realising that Rose was right, he agreed, although he said he first wanted to take them somewhere he knew would cheer Cerys... and Rose up. The blonde agreed, even though she knew she was an afterthought, not that she minded. She'd meant it when she said her friend deserved to be happy. Rose heeded the Doctor's suggestion- order- to remain in the console room as he went to get Cerys, a smile plastered on her lips as he walked off.

Reaching Cerys' door, the Doctor gently knocked. He knew she was awake from the muffled cries he'd heard the few seconds prior to alerting her of a presence outside the room, but no one said a word. As much as he didn't want to barge in, he couldn't help but feel she was doing something she shouldn't. Deciding to deal with the consequences, he entered the room, freezing the moment he saw the brunette hunched over in the corner vigorously scratching at her skin. She seemed to be in a trance, at least, that's what the Doctor figured it was since she hadn't acknowledged his presence.

Treading carefully, he walked over to her and knelt before the young woman and gently grasped her hands. Immediately, the scratching ceased and she brought her eyes to meet his. Neither spoke as the helped her to her feet and led her out of the room. Cerys initially thought that he'd bring her to Rose, disgusted by what he'd witness but to her surprise, he brought her to med bay. After seating her on the examination table, he moved to a cupboard and gathered a tube of something she figured was like Neosporin.

Bringing it to the injured woman, he squeezed a bit onto his fingertips and ever so delicately began to spread the gel onto Cerys' wounds. The action brought his thoughts to the last time he'd done this. The painful memory swept through him like a force and for a moment, he forgot that it was Cerys he was treating. Still, a second later, he had regained himself and finished applying the ointment.

When Cerys glanced at her forearm, she was shocked to see that it was completely healed. She muttered a small thank you and waited for the Doctor to reprimand her. It was something Rose and Jackie often done when they saw the red marks against her skin, although it was always worse when she used a blade. But the Doctor remained silent for a while longer. It got to the point where Cerys was so uncomfortable she practically begged him to say something.

The Doctor saw the pleading in her eyes and sighed. After knowing- loving- someone so much like Cerys, he couldn't bring himself to say anything she was expecting. He couldn't bring himself to be angry knowing it did nothing but made the receiving party more upset. The Doctor refused to treat Cerys as he did HER. "Come on. I know somewhere that'll cheer you up."

Cerys stared at him, not believing his words. He didn't yell at her, or tell her that she was going home. No, he wanted to cheer her up. That wasn't something she was used to but she was thankful that he took that approach, that he didn't make her feel worse or badger her with questions. She was sure if he'd done either, the man would no doubt bring her home and leave her.

Once the two reached the console room, Cerys went to sit on the jump-seat as the Doctor began to pilot the Tardis. Curious as ever, Rose asked where he was taking them. With a large grin, he told the women that he was going to land them in the year four thousand eighty six on the planet Luneria. When the blonde asked what was so important, his reply was that there was a six day festival occurring that was perfect for them both- Cerys.

Rose smile grew as did her excitement. When the Tardis landed, the Doctor handed her a small black card- like the shopper cards that attach to keys- and told her that was used for currency and she had enough to get anything she wanted. With a quick thank you, the blonde bolted out of the Tardis, purposely leaving the Doctor and Cerys to themselves. Realising what Rose had done, the Doctor held out his arm for Cerys, who hesitantly took, and the two left the Tardis and began to stroll down the crowded street.

A few minutes passed between the two in silence. In all honestly, neither knew what to say to the other. So instead of speaking, Cerys spent her time digesting all the creatures, sounds and sights around her while the Doctor eyed her with amusement, a soft smile on his lips. When she'd pulled from his arm, he watched as she moved to a stall full of jewellery and fingered a necklace with a silver and blue charm. As if making a decision against it, the brunette returned to the Doctor's side, but only after giving the small piece of jewellery one final glance.

Hours passed between the two before Rose found them, a very full bag in hand. After a bit of food, the Doctor led the girls to a packed pavilion. He knew Cerys... and Rose, would enjoy the display to come. The wait wasn't long. Soon the star-filled night exploded with colour. As the two women marvelled at the beautiful sight, the Doctor managed to sneak off and return to the stall with the necklace that had captured Cerys' eye. Once he'd paid for the trinket, he quickly made his way back to his companions, knowing he had to get there before the fireworks ended; they had the moment he arrived much to his joy.

At the end of the show, the Doctor led the two back to the Tardis. Rose thanked the Doctor for the trip and went off to her room, or somewhere within the ship. The Doctor wasn't paying much attention to where she said she was heading. As Cerys turned to leave the room, he called out to her and when she had faced him once more, the Time Lord held out the necklace. He was slightly disappointed when she didn't take it, but stared at him questioningly.

"I saw you looking at it when we were at that stall. I thought you'd like it." Nodding, Cerys took the piece of jewellery but one question still remained. As if reading her mind, the Doctor quickly answered. "While you and Rose were watching the fireworks, I managed to slip away. I thought it'd cheer you up a bit."

Tears began to well in Cerys' eyes but she quickly brushed them away. Taking the few steps to the man, she wrapped her arms around his waist. Immediately the Doctor brought his arms around her and held her close, relishing in the feel of her in his arms. When the two separated, the Doctor took the necklace from Cerys' hand and placed it around her neck. The brunette beamed at him and with a kiss on the cheek, she quietly thanked him for everything he'd done for her that 'day' and wished the Time Lord a good night.

Once Cerys had left the console room, the Doctor, grinning to himself, set the Tardis to the Powell Estates. If what Rose said was true, then he'd do anything to ensure that Cerys was happy. He never wanted to see her as he had earlier, although he knew from experience that there were always bad days. Still, at least if he could ease them in some way, he'd do whatever he could. He just wanted the brunette to be happy.

* * *

_Yay! Another chapter finished. It took like 2 days and that's with me working on NANOWRIMO. But I enjoyed writing this tidbit. I'd planned to add a bit more of Rose into it but I wanted it to be Doctor/Cerys centric, which I managed. They're just too sweet. I'm getting cavities. I am still working on HER SECRETS, but again, I'm editing and working on other things. So please forgive the fact that I haven't updated the story in a while. I'm just no longer happy with the first two seasons I've written and I want it to be up to snuff. But I do have a few chapters written though, so when it is time to post them, you'll get them at about twice a week depending on my work schedule and how tired I am (I'm currently spending 4 hours a day in traffic). With that said, I hope you enjoyed the fluff._

_Oh, and Luneria is my creation. I have an obsession with the moon, hence the name. Just wanted to throw that out there._


	4. Bonding with the New Companion (pt 1)

Once the four of us had grown tired of dancing, the four of us decided to go our own ways. Rose had gone off to show Jack where his room would be, leaving the Doctor and I in a comfortable silence. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I kept to the dreams I'd had during my time away from the two. It was a bit difficult, but I was able to keep it to that and by the time the Doctor had finished up, I was a lot more satisfied. While I knew he hadn't disclosed too much, it was enough to hold me over. The way he'd looked when I mentioned the man, and what had happened to her, it told me he had to be personally involved in whatever had happened. I had, however promised I wouldn't pry and so I left it as it was, sending him off to bed before going off to my own room.

When I awoke in the morning, the Doctor was surprisingly nowhere to be found. None of us knew where his bedroom was so Rose, Jack, and I spent the beginning of the day hanging out in the Tardis' theatre room. It was a bit shocking when we did find it; none of us thought that the Doctor would have something of the sort but I couldn't help but think he had nothing to do with it. I had told Rose the ship was alive and maybe she was sentient as well. The theatre room was something she'd done for us. Either way, the three of us enjoyed watching movies and hanging out together.

Halfway through the Anastasia, one of my favourite movies, Rose stood, deciding she was hungry. Apparently the four bags of popcorn we'd gone through wasn't enough. When I had vocalised that, she tossed one of the pillows that sat on the nearest sofa at me. Luckily for me, she had horrible aim and it ended up smacking Jack in the face. I'd never seen the man move as fast as he did when he jumped up and ran after her. As they tussled, I laughed at their antics; it was great to be around them, even though I wished the Doctor had been with us as well. It was an odd feeling, being slightly upset that he wasn't around. I pushed the thought aside though, knowing that if anything, the man was probably catching up on much needed sleep.

I was taken from my thoughts when someone, Jack, plopped down beside me. As he got comfortable, I glanced over to him. Our eyes met and a moment later, I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it; the man's hair was a disheveled mess and his shirt wrinkled. It was pretty obvious Rose had given him more than he expected. When I asked about it, he rolled his eyes and went on about minding my own business. My laughter continued for a while longer before I sobered up, again looking at the man.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What is it Cerys? I know you want to ask me something. While I appreciate you not prying and all, but go ahead and ask."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to bring up anything… unpleasant for you."

"For goodness sake, Cerys, ask your damn question."

"All right, all right. No need to get loud." I sighed and then looked away from him, collecting my thoughts as I did so. I wanted to get my question across without any issue and knowing myself, there was bound to be an issue. "Do you know why the Time Agency would want to take your memories?"

Jack shrugged. "Not an exact reason. I could have known too much, done things they wanted… or didn't. I don't know."

"Don't you want to?"

"Of course I do. But the thing is, it doesn't really matter much anymore. What am I really going to do when I get them back?"

"But at least you'll know why they were taken."

"True, but I think I'd like to live with the man I currently am instead of who I was."

"That makes sense to me."

"So what about you?" I glanced at him, scrunching up my nose in contemplation. Jack rolled his eyes at me, knowing that I knew exactly what he was asking. Luckily for me, he seemed to realise I wouldn't or wasn't ready to answer that question. "What's with you and the Doctor?"

"What?! Nothing. We're just friends."

"Yeah, right. I've seen just friends and that is not you and that man."

"Jack, there's nothing going on between him and me. All we ever do is argue and when that happens, he ends up ignoring me for days on end. I- I- If anything we're just friends."  
"Who are you trying to convince, me or yourself?" I stared at him for a moment, feeling a heat rush to my cheeks, before I turned and looked elsewhere. All the while, Jack chuckled. "All right, fine, something else then. "How long have you known Rose?"

"Since we were kids. Her mum took me in when I was thirteen or fourteen."

"What happened before that? I mean, I'm sure you had parents."

I shook my head and looked through him. While Rose knew just about everything and the Doctor knew some, telling Jack was something completely different. It was weird, having someone so new to the life interested in me. If anything, I'd have thought he would have wanted to stay with Rose. "Um… my parents died and I was left to stay with my uncle."

"Oh, did he die too?"

"I left." That simple answer seemed to catch Jack by surprise but he didn't say anything. Instead he nodded and pulled me into a hug. It was nice, to have someone instantly know what I meant. No questions had to be asked and I didn't have to relieve the crap I'd endured at the hands of that monster.

"Well, good thing you left, huh." I nodded. "So, did you have a boyfriend?" I glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. "What? It's a valid question."

"No, I didn't. I wasn't really the sentimental type and relationships are at a loss to me. I don't understand them."

"Hmm. Maybe I can help with that."

"That's okay, Jack. Besides, I've watched Rose with hers and I think I'm fine without it. Besides, with travelling with the Doctor, one doesn't really have time for a relationship. What's the point when we're always moving on. Hell, Rose's having a hard enough time with Mickey."

"And Mickey's her boyfriend?"

"Kind of," I answered. A part of me was unsure if I should be telling him that, especially if Rose was interested in him. "I know they care about each other." Jack waited for me to go on. "They're comfortable, like when you've known a person for so long it only seems logical. I think that's what it is." Jack nodded and pulled me to him, causing me to stiffen up a bit. At that moment, Rose entered the room. She gave us a small smile and plopped down on the other side of me.

"Relax." I took a breath and did my best to calm my racing heart. Jack wasn't like my uncle, he wasn't going to do anything. "You know, I don't see you flinch when the Doctor touches you."

"That's because she likes him," my best friend teased, waggling her eyebrows.

"No! It's because he's only ever grabbed my hand."

"So close contact bothers you." I nodded at his statement. We were both silent for a moment before Jack pulled away from me, our eyes meeting. There was a fire in his that I hadn't really seen in anyone before; anger. "If we ever meet your uncle, I'll make sure he pays for whatever he did to you." My eyes widened a bit before I pulled away from him and stood. My expression had hardened and anger rose within me. "Cerys?"

"I don't need you to protect me, Jack."

"I didn't say you did."

"Why'd you even say that then?" I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. We won't ever get close enough to where I used to stay. Just forget I told you anything." With that, I stormed out the room. From behind me, I could hear Rose calling out to me.

As I manoeuvred through the corridors, I was grateful that the Tardis had seemed to move the halls around, separating Rose from me. It was nice to know that she had my back on the matter. Sighing, I continued on until I found a door at the hall's end. It was closed and for the life of me, I didn't want to open it, just in case it was somewhere I wasn't supposed to be. However, I was urged forward by the Tardis. After catching on to what she wanted, I placed my hand on the doorknob and let myself in. The room wasn't very big, and there was little to no clutter. I was clear that it wasn't used very often. Against the far wall was a leather sofa with a thick duvet hanging over the back. Like the ceiling of my room, the walls showed the beauty of the cosmos. Smiling, I moved to the settee and laid on my back, pulling the duvet over me. With my hands under my head, I watched the ceiling, taking in all the marvels we passed from the comfort of the sofa. It wasn't long before my eyes grew heavy and sleep took me.

I was roused from my sleep by someone entering the room. It didn't fully wake me, but it alerted me to another presence. Letting out a soft breath, I turned onto my side and snuggled deeper into the settee. Suddenly the warmth that had once covered me disappeared and I was lifted into the air. I grumbled a bit but snuggled into the person carrying me. A low chuckle came from the person as they walked. While I didn't know where I was being taken, I figured it was to my room. Minutes later, I was placed on a soft surface. Opening my eyes, I saw I was in my bed and that it was the Doctor who had carried me to my room. As he pulled away, I grabbed his hand, causing him to face me. "Thank you Doctor, for everything. For taking me away." With that, I released his hand and fell asleep.

* * *

_31/3/2015_

_So I am finally adding another chapter to this. Yay. Here's where it starts to pick up, with our lovable and timid Cerys spending time with our dashing Captain._


End file.
